Quiz
Do you think YOU know Left Behind? Take a quiz! BOOK 1: THE VANISHINGS Who was Vicki Bryne's best friend? A) Janie McCanyon B) Shelly Brown C) Jackie Browne D) Shelby Hansop BOOK 2: SECOND CHANCE Who gets saved FIRST? A) Lionel B) Judd C) Lionel and Judd at the same time D) Vicki BOOK 3: THROUGH THE FLAMES What was the name of the person who killed Andre? A) Lionel B) Jack C) Melinda D) LeRoy BOOK 4: FACING THE FUTURE Who is supposed to be the Antichrist? A) Leon B) Peter C) Nicolae D) Fulcire BOOK 5 NICOLAE HIGH Who does Judd and Vicki meet on the first day? A)Bob and Tom B) Mark and Joe C) John and Mark D) Nobody BOOK 6: THE UNDERGROUND What was the name of the secret newspaper? A) The Underground B) Bible Talk C) Vicki's Paper D) The UNDERGROUND News BOOK 7: BUSTED! Who does Vicki meet at the detention center? A)Jeanie B) Janie C) Jesse D) Jackie BOOK 8: DEATH STRIKE How does Bruce die? A) By a coma B) Because of the war C) a fire D) he was shot BOOK 9: THE SEARCH What happens to Ryan? A) he dies B) he goes back home C) He gets kidnapped D) He falls in love BOOK 10 ON THE RUN Who are they on the run FROM? A) Nicolae B) GC C) Ryan D) Leon BOOK 11: INTO THE STORM What storm is supposed to happen? A) tornado B) hurricane C) earthquake D) comets BOOK 12: Earthquake! What is the earthquake called? A) ummm.... earthquake! B) The Deathly Shake C) The Rumble of the Lamb D) Wrath of the Lamb Book 13: The Showdown How does Ryan die? A) The earthquake B) from his injuries C) hits by a comet D) he gets crushed BOOK 14: Judgment Day Who figures out they like each other? A) Judd and Vicki B) Shelly and Conrad C) Mark and Vicki D) Shelly and Lionel BOOK 15: BATTLING THE COMMANDER What is the commander's name? A) Blackna B) Blancka C) Black D)Brome BOOK 16: FIRE FROM HEAVEN What is John's frend's name? A) Frank B) Lionel C) Carl D) Joe- Bob BOOK 17: TERROR IN THE STADIUM What does Nicolae's water turn into? A) Nothing B) Blood C) snakes D) Fruit punch BOOK 18: DARKENING SKIES Who does Judd meet? A) Nada B) NAY NAY C) Meemie D) The Huff-blobs BOOK 19: ATTACK OF APOLLYON What does "Apollyon" and "Abbaddon" mean? A) Damager B) destroyer C) devil D) Locusts BOOK 20: A DANGEROUS PLAN Who is Judd's girlfriend? A) Vicki B) Shelly C) Janie D) Nada BOOK 21: SECRETS OF NEW BABYLON Who is Nada's brother? A) Kasim B) She doesn't have one C) Kaleb D) Nezeri BOOK 22: ESCAPE FROM NEW BABYLON Who flies Judd and the others out of New Babylon? A) Lionel B) Westin C) Taylor D) Mac BOOK 23: HORSEMEN OF TERROR PART A Shelly and Conrad fall in love. A) True B) False PART B Nada dies. A) True B) False BOOK 24: UPLINK FROM THE UNDERGROUND What does Vicki say her name was when she "uplinked"? A) Connie B) Vicki B. C) Jackie D) Vicki D. BOOK 25: DEATH AT THE GALA What gets destroyed? A) the schoolhouse B) the campsite C) New Babylon D) Petra BOOK 26: THE BEAST ARISES What is the MAJOR event that happened in this book? A) Nicolae dies B) Westin becomes a believer C) Leon makes lightning D) Nicolae has his own statue BOOK 27: WILDFIRE! What does the fire BARELY miss? A) The campsite B) the town C) Lake Geneva D) a GC post BOOK 28: THE MARK OF THE BEAST What is Nicolea's "number"? A) 555 B) 123 C) 766 D) 666 BOOK 29: BREAKOUT! What CUTE guy does Vicki meet? A) Jim Dekker B) Chad Harris C) Judd Thompson Jr. D) Colin Dial BOOK 30: MURDER IN THE HOLY PLACE Who do they capture in this book? A) Pete B) Natalie C) Maggie D) Vicki BOOK 31: ESCAPE TO MASADA What kind of tatoo did Manny have on his face? A) The number 666 B) Carpathia's face C) an x D) an o BOOK 32: WAR OF THE DRAGON Who is the dragon? A) Tsion B) Nicolae C) Leon D) Fulcire BOOK 33: ATTACK ON PETRA What is the name of Sam's journal thing? A) Sam's Notebook B) Sam's Diary C) Petra Diaries D) Tsion's Messages BOOK 34: BOUNTY HUNTERS What was Lionel in his dream? A) Kangeroo B) Himself C) JUdd D) a cat BOOK 35: RISE OF THE FALSE MESSIAHS Who was the person Judd met with the mark of the beast? A) Nada B) Nicolae C) Chang D) Joel BOOK 36: OMNIOUS CHOICES WHat is Cheryl's baby's name? A) Ryan Tiffinay B) Rayford Steele C) Ryan Victor D) Raymie Velez BOOK 37: HEATWAVE What is the chapter called when Judd proposes to Vicki? A) Night Moves B) Night Dance C) Proposal D) Vicki's Surprise